


I'll Never Let You Go

by theskyefalls (emmathecharming)



Series: Fitzsimmons Post-Ep and Missing Scene Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathecharming/pseuds/theskyefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny little Fitzsimmons drabble after last night’s episode (302) because I’m still trying (and failing lbr) to process the feels it created.<br/>Fitz wakes up to find that Jemma has moved from her bed to join him on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Go

Dark. It’s dark when he wakes again. He rubs at his eyes, struggling to make out his surroundings. Where is he? Was any of it real or was it all just his tired broken imagination conjuring up what he wanted most. 

He hears a soft sigh and it pulls him back out of his thoughts. He looks down to see  _her_. He reaches his hand down to brush her shoulder.

_She’s real. This isn’t a dream._

He feels her shift slightly at his touch and he stills not wanting to wake her. Her breathing settles back into a quiet rhythm and he lets out a sigh of his own. 

_She’s safe. She’s home and she’s safe. And that is all that matters right now._

He’d wanted to hold her of course, to hold on and never let her go. 

He could remember so clearly how it had felt when her hand had slipped from him, the fear that he would never see her again. He’d been living with that fear for months but only in that moment had it felt real.

He  _never_  wanted to feel that way again.

She moves again, quicker. It’s a nightmare.

“My Jemma…” he whispers, barely audible. “What ‘ve you ‘ad to live through?”

Fitz moves his hand from her shoulder to brush her hair from her face before placing it back. Her breath hitches before she settles again as his thumb travels in small circles on the side of her arm.

“Don’t worry, Jem. You’re safe. You’re not goin’ anywhere and neither am I.” He shifts slightly to settle against the wall, careful not to jostle her. “Sleep now and I’ll be here when you wake up, for as long as you want me. I’m  _not_  letting go this time.”

He tilts his head back against the wall behind him, falling asleep to the sound of her quiet breathing


End file.
